Tales of Legacy
by Espadakatsukreuz XIII
Summary: A tales of all fanfic with a certain God General as its protagonist. In order to save the last member of his family from an upcoming war, Sync will be forced to enlist in the army and embark on a journey through the World; to stop the shadow that's inciting a warfare between the four kingdoms. Note, not all characters from the games will appear. Only a selected few will do
1. Chapter 1

_What lies deep in an adventure?_

_Do we, as human beings, build our hearts?_

_Are even real the bonds we form with those around us?_

_Perhaps…_

_As time flows we're forced to evolve and face many challenges along the way_

_Fear, Corruption, Hate, as well as Bravery, Honesty and Love_

_Many feelings that lead the World in separated ways_

_Are we even strong enough to change it?_

_If we are, then where does that strength come from?_

_Force or Ideology?_

_Maybe we need to see it through the very own eyes of the youth ones…_

**Capital city of Teressia**

We see a certain boy with dark green haired and eyes, dressed with mere torn rags running from a group of knights.

"Get back here you thief!" yelled one of them.

"You will not get away this time!" cried other.

"Heh, idiots" smiled the youth defiantly, and ran into an abandoned alley. Once in it, the boy showed some amazing acrobatic skills. Which helped him eluded and stop some guards during the pursuit. Minutes later, all the soldiers regrouped.

"Where did he go?!" asked one of the knights.

"Keep looking! He couldn't have gone too far!" answered other.

"Aye!" replied all of them and continued the search immediately. Not noticing that the boy was hiding in an abandoned building nearby.

"Sorry smartasses" said triumphantly the youth with a loaf of bread in his hand. After that, he walked away.

In a dirty, messy and improvised room; we see another boy, very similar to the first one, only that this one had messy hair with two long strands falling to the sides of his face. Like the other boy, he used torn rags to cover his naked body. Playing tiredly with the toes of his feet in the bed, the sad youth waited patently in the silent and dark room the return of his older brother.

"I'm back" said the first boy, while moving the curtains that served as a door. This, of course, brightened the face of the younger one, who quickly jumped from the bed to greet him with a big smile.

"Welcome back big brother!" exclaimed the youth happily. The older boy couldn't help, but smile warmly everytime the little one greeted him like that. It was probably the only thing that kept him alive all this time.

"I'm home, Florian" he replied while patting his brother's head, who giggled. He didn't want to admit it, but he like everytime his older brother tousled his hair like that. It made him feel like in the old days, when they were a happy family.

"I brought breakfast" said the boy, showing his brother the loaf of bread he stole. After that, he tore it and gave half of it to the youth.

"Thanks" replied Florian with a smile.

Minutes later, the two green haired brothers were eating their bread quietly in the calm of their room. That is, until the younger brother decided to break the silence.

"Brother…" murmured Florian, but the boy didn't reply.

"Sync?" asked again, trying to get his attention. Which actually worked.

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna be living like this forever?" he asked very innocent. Sync sighed, obviously annoyed of his younger brother question.

"I already told you Florian. We didn't choose this type of life. This government forced us" he answered with an angry tone.

In the city, specifically in a large building that served as a military barrack, we see a young girl with black hair combed in two pigtails and brown eyes. Dressed with pink clothes, in front of a door.

"Alright Anise. This is your first day as guardian, so don't screw things up" thought the girl a little nervous. But quickly made her way to the room in front of her.

"Goo…Good morning!" she exclaimed while bowing. Inside the office was a tall man with long auburn hair and red eyes; wearing a military suit and glasses.

"Oh! You must be the new guardian. Anise Tatlin right?" he asked.

"Y…Yes!" she answered, still nervous.

"Hehe, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jade Curtis, the colonel of Teressia's forces".

"I…I already knew that colonel"

"I see" he replied while adjusting his glasses. "So I guess they already told you the kind of person I am" said in a strange sarcastic and evil tone.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about colonel!" she answered scared. Clearly, the other guardians and knights had told her about him.

"Hahaha! Of course you don't, this is your first day afterall" he replied joyful.

"Ye…yeah…" she answered while sweatdropping.

"Since you're already here, why don't you take these letters to queen Kanonno" said Jade handing her all the mail.

"B…but colonel! For that we don't have a postman?" she asked.

"Yes we have, but he hasn't arrived yet. Besides, by doing this, you'll learn more about the palace and will not lost when you have to go there alone" he replied. "Is there a problem?" he asked, yet again, with that mysterious tone that chilled her spine.

"N…no there isn't!" she exclaimed and quickly left the office, leaving alone a smiling Jade in the office.

In the streets of Teressia, we see Anise walking through the market area. The most convulsed part of the city.

"The colonel is such a mean guy, he could at least come with me" she pouted. When suddenly, a sale of beautiful and shining jewels caught her attention.

"Oh my! Sooo beautiful!" said Anise with big star eyes, showing her one and big weakness to the public; her greedy desire to have all money in the world. Because of it, she didn't notice a burglar who passed beside her. With a swift movement, he took her bag with all the letters she was supposed to deliver.

"Hey! Get back here thief!" she yelled while following the robber, who started to ran away from her after she noticed him. Coincidentally, the burglar went to same alley Sync used hours ago to elude the knights.

"Stop!" she ordered the thief, but didn't have any luck. Once she noticed she was in an inhabited area, she decided to take the heavy artillery. "Alright! You leave me no choice but to use it. Let's go Tokunaga!" and she took a little puppet doll from her back that suddenly grew twice its size.

"Give me back my bag!" she cried. The thief turned his head to his right a little, only to see Tokunaga's punch that sent him into the building that Sync and Florian used as their home. The ruckus startled the two brothers.

"What was that?!" asked Florian worried.

"Don't know" replied Sync serious, and walked to the room's entrance.

"Brother, wait!" cried the younger boy.

"Stay here Florian! Don't move!" he ordered him and left.

In the building's first floor, were Anise and the knocked out thief. Seeing that he wasn't a threat anymore, she dropped her guard.

"That'll teach you to don't steal again" Anise said, returning her doll to its normal size. Not noticing that the thief wasn't unconscious at all. From the upper floor, Sync was seeing everything.

"Great…is just another soldier causing trouble again" he whispered annoyed. However, something caught his attention. The burglar was moving slowly, almost invisible for a rookie's eyes.

"Wait a minute…" murmured Sync while watching carefully the thief's movements. "What's that stupid girl doing!" whispered shocked.

"Now give me back my…" said Anise while grabbing her bag, but was abruptly interrupted by someone.

"What are you doing you idiot! Get down now!" yelled Sync's voice from behind her. When she turned around, she saw him come right at her.

"What?" asked Anise dumbfounded. Not noticing the upcoming attack from the thief.

"Die!" he yelled with a sharp knife in his hand. At that moment, the little guardian did what Sync told her and duck. Which helped the green haired boy to connect a perfect flying kick to the thief's chin, knocking him out permanently. Once defeated, Sync took the bag from him and returned it to its owner.

"Here" said the green haired boy, and he threw the bag to the still shaken girl. After his good deed of the day, he started to walk away.

"Th…thank you!" said Anise, grateful for his help.

"Heh. Don't be stupid, pigtail girl" replied Sync coldly, and looked at her over his shoulder. "I didn't do it to save you. I care less for any lapdog of the army" he said while walking to her.

"I did it because you two were destroying my home. And now it's time that you leave, because if I see you again" said Sync while showing her his fist, filled with green electricity. "I'll kill you" he threatened her and disappeared in the darkness. Leaving a speechless Anise all alone.

* * *

**New fanfic! =D Please comment if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Yue Asuka and Shadow for been the first reviewers of this story :) Let's continue!**

Usually, nights in Teressia are filled with a calm and serene atmosphere. However, the gloomy Anise was trying to pull herself together. After delivering the letters to the queen and some daily work office, she was walking slowly to her house. She couldn't take the image of Sync from her mind.

"_Don't be stupid pigtail girl...I care less for any lapdog of the army…if I see you again…I'll kill you_"

Denying quickly with her head, Anise snapped out and continue her walk through the vividly streets of the city.

"I wonder…what happened to that boy" she thought carefully and worried.

Back to the brothers' improvised room. Florian was sleeping like a baby in the bed while his brother, Sync, was doing some pushups. To the point of taking his body not to the limit, but beyond.

"No matter the costs" whispered hardly the boy. "I'll protect you Florian. That's what mom…dad…and Ion would have wanted me to do" and Sync continue exercising.

The next morning, we see the market area convulsed as any other day. All little stores were opened for the customers, who were gladly received by the sellers. In an alley, we see the shadow of a little boy who, apparently, was planning to steal some fish from a store near of his secret spot. Slowly, he crawled his way to the little establishment and took a few of them. Not noticing that the owner of the store spot him.

"Hey!" cried the man, scaring the boy who ran away from him.

"Stop it right there!" yelled the seller while following the young thief.

Back to the abandoned building, we see some blankets in the floor that were covering a breathing bulge. However, it wasn't a bulge. But the older green haired boy, Sync, who was still sleeping.

Once the sunlight reached a window covered by wooden boards. Its light passed through the openings, thus shining over the boy's face.

"Ngngnh" muttered Sync groggily while scratching his eyes. "I must have felt asleep" he whispered, and used both hands to pull himself from the floor.

"I'm sorry Florian. I'll go and get us some food" he said with a smile as he watched tha the bed that was empty. Suddenly he got shocked and jumped from the floor to examine it carefully. Only to see that his little brother was nowhere to be found, not even under the bed. Then he saw the curtains of the entrance wide open.

"Oh no, Florian!" he thought worried and quickly ran to the exit.

Returning once more to the outside, we see Anise going to work with a calm pace. In her mind, she was expecting to do something more interesting or daring than just delivering letters or paperwork.

"I hope there'll be no more delivery service. I don't remember that as a part of the guardian's job" she sighed a little worried. Suddenly, a big ruckus caught her attention.

"Finally we got the thief!" exclaimed a man's voice full of joy.

"Huh?" muttered the little girl surprised. Then she saw a group of civilians gathered in an alley.

"Not so tough now are you!" said an angry woman.

"We should teach him a lesson" added a man, eager to punish him. At that moment, Anise joined the angry mob.

"Excuse me? What's happening?" she asked to a man next to her.

"It appears that some sellers managed to capture the elusive green haired thief" he replied.

"Green haired…" she whispered while thinking in that specifically characteristic. In no time, it led her mind to recall the image of Sync.

"No way! Could it be?" she asked and made her way to where he supposedly was.

"Now you'll see what happens to thieves!" exclaimed the angry seller, ready to hurt the green haired boy.

"Please no! I'm sorry!" begged the youth.

"Stop it now!" yelled Anise using her powers to grow her small doll like yesterday. Tokunaga easily kept at bay the angry mob with its big arms, protecting the boy from them.

"What are you doing kid?!" shouted the man angry. "Don't you know what that thief has been doing all this time?"

"Even if he stole you, beating him is not the answer" replied Anise bravely.

"And who are you little girl?" inquired the woman, curious to know why she was saving the boy.

"I'm Anise Tatlin, the new guardian of her majesty queen Kanonno" she answered. At that moment, the mob began to look her closely. Even the scared boy was speechless after been saved by her.

"She's right" whispered a man.

"Only guardians are allowed to wear those clothes" murmured a woman. This, of course, did not please the angry seller.

"So what! Even if you're a guardian, stealing is a crime! And we can't let him go that easy" he stated. "Or is it that you want me to report you to your superior officer?" he asked with a threatening tone that Anise didn't like. However, hurting a civilian will only bring trouble for both the colonel and the queen. She sighed.

"Fine, how much is for all the fish?" she asked.

"Hu…huh?! We…well about 40 gold coins, but I doubt you have that quantity on your pockets" he answered proudly.

"Here" she said as she tossed to the man's hands a small pouch filled with coins. "There's the exact amount you're requesting" she explained as the seller was counting coin by coin, until he confirmed she was telling the truth.

"Fine! But you better keep him away from this place from now on" and with that, the angry mob dispersed, cursing and muttering bad things about the youths. However, Anise didn't care, they could insult her all they want and she will still have her carefree personality.

"And don't you ever come back" she whispered while sticking her tongue and lowering her right eyelid. Behind her, the scared boy was getting up slowly. Still, the faint sounds were loud enough for Anise to listen. She quickly turned around and the boy fell to the ground due to the guardian's fast reflexes. The thief was so scared, that the only thing he could think of was embraced himself in fear.

"No, no. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you" said Anise with a soft tone as she offered her hand to help him to stand up. At first, the boy was unsure and nervous. But once he saw that the female guardian had good intentions, he took her hand and she carefully helped him.

"There you see. Everything is fine" she answered with a smile.

"Hehe, yeah. You're right" stated the green haired youth, also smiling.

"Wait a minute…you're…you're not the boy from yesterday" she said surprised, after noticing that this green haired boy was one or maybe two years younger than the other. Also, this one had long hair. And that cheerful and innocent face. Clearly, they were not characteristics of the cold and serious boy from before.

"From yesterday? Hehehe, you must be confusing me with my older brother Sync" he replied, laughing.

"Sync?" she repeated confused. "So that's his name" she thought.

"Yeah, but probably he will yell at me for disobeying him" he said very sad.

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to leave our home. He's the one in charged of looking food, not me".

"So the real thief was really him afterall" she thought thoroughly.

"He works so hard for me and…and I can't do anything for him!" he cried with tears, obviously feeling powerless. Anise couldn't help, but feel sympathy for that boy standing just right in front her with teary eyes.

"It's ok" she replied as she was holding his hands. Again, this surprised the male youth. "There's nothing to be ashamed for. You really did a good thing for your brother".

"Sniff…sniff… you think so?" he asked.

"Of course! Now wipe those tears and give me smile like before!" she exclaimed joyful.

For some reason, Florian did what he was told. He used his torn rags to take those tears away and clean his face a bit. After doing that, he gave his new friend a big smile full of happiness.

"Like this?" he asked, playful.

"Yeah! Just like that" she answered happy. "Listen, if you want I can escort you to your home. Ehhh…" she hesitated.

"Huh? What's wrong?" asked the male youth confused.

"I'm sorry, I still don't know your name" she replied embarrassed while sweatdropping.

"Oh! It's Florian" he said happy while offering his hand.

"Then nice to meet you Florian, I'm Anise" and she shook hands with the green haired boy.

Later that day, the two youths were walking to the old building while talking. Almost like a contest, where the winner will be the one that knew most of the other.

"So you two are orphans from that long?" asked Anise curious, now knowing a big part of their story. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but to wonder his statement. Since that amount of time, provided by Florian, was almost exactly before and during Kanonno's reign. Which happened right after the fall of King Tiberius rule.

"Yes. After the civil war we lost everything: our home, our crops, even our parents and brother couldn't survive. Sync and I managed to escape. And since then, he's been taking care of me" he answered sorrowful.

"That's terrible" she replied shocked.

"He always says that; this happen because of the queen eagerness to rule the country that, at the end, it put us in this situation".

"That's not true! You're only listening one side of the story!" Anise exclaimed a little angry, scaring Florian a bit.

"Wha…what do you mean?" he asked.

"It's true that queen Kanonno called to arms, but that's only because King Tiberius was…"

"Florian! There you are!" yelled a voice known by the two youths. When they turned their heads, they saw Sync approaching them as fast as he could. This, of course, cut the conversation.

"Sync!" exclaimed his younger brother happy to see him. However, this wasn't going to save him for the scold his older brother already had.

"Why did you go out like that?! I told you to never leave our home! You always have to be that stubborn and impetuous!" he retorted.

"I'm…I'm sorry brother" he answered apologetically. Anise, on the other hand, couldn't stand it and face Sync in the place of Florian.

"Hey just wait a minute! Florian didn't do it with bad intentions" she retorted back, getting the attention of the older boy.

"You're still here? Hmph, I guess you're right. I shouldn't blame Florian for what he did. Instead, I should blame you. Why are you with my brother? Wasn't I clear when I told you that if I see you again, I'll kill you?"

"Now just wait there you arrogant prick! First of all, if you wanna fight then come on! I'm not a helpless girl!" she yelled.

"Heh, will see about that" laughed Sync with his fist filled with green electricity.

"And second of all! You should at least thank me, after saving your brother from those angry sellers!" stated Anise, obviously surprising the older boy.

"What?" he asked confused. In that moment, Florian confirmed his friend words.

"She's right brother! If Anise hadn't come to rescue me, those people would have probably hurt me" he answered while showing him all the fish he managed to hardly steal. Noticing that his younger brother was telling the truth, because of the lack of hesitation in his voice, he decided to believe him.

"But Florian…you know that it's my job to take care of our daily foods" he said apologetically.

"I know that brother, but…it's just that...you work so hard everyday and night, and I barely do anything! I don't want to be a burden for you!" he answered with teary eyes.

Again, this caught Sync off guard. It appears that Florian already knew that his brother was using part of his sleeping hours to exercise a lot. Maybe the older brother was losing his carefulness, or his younger brother was becoming more perceptive by the passing of time. Either way, Sync couldn't help but to laugh about the irony. He smiled and walked towards Florian. Then he embraced him warmly with his arms, surprising the younger boy.

"You're really silly Florian. Even if you can't do anything for me, that doesn't mean you're a burden to me. You're my little brother, and having you besides me is all I need that you do" he told him softly.

"Sniff…sniff…thank you…thank you brother!" he cried, and hid his face in Sync's torn clothes to sob while the older boy was patting his head. Not too far from them, Anise was doing her best to don't cry but she couldn't. She let few tears fall from her eyes, that quickly wiped out with her white gloves. After a few minutes of crying, Sync addressed to Anise.

"Hey! Pigtail girl" he called her, obviously to annoy her.

"I'm Anise, you idiot!" she retorted angry.

"Whatever. I think I owe you an apology from before" he replied, but then avoided eye contact with her. "Thanks for saving Florian for me" he thanked her with a little blush on his cheeks.

"Hehehe. Now that's a face I haven't seen before" she giggled.

"You little… !" exclaimed Sync, now angry and blushing madly. Both Florian and Anise couldn't help but to laugh of the so called cold and serious boy.

"Well, I guess I should leave before the colonel starts to worry" she said preparing to go when…

"There's nothing to worry about" said a man's voice behind the youths. When they turned, they saw colonel Jade Curtis. Along with many royal guards and a long red haired swordsman with green eyes.

"Colonel! Commander Asch!" exclaimed Anise surprised. In a matter of seconds, all the knights surrounded the two boys. Sync quickly hid Florian behind him, in order to protect him.

Adjusting his glasses a little, Jade slowly approached to the two youths. "So you're the thieves that have been causing trouble in the market area all this time". The older boy glared at the man. Not pleased of how things were going.

"I admit that thanks to your little show this morning, and the strange disappearance of our guardian, we could easily track you to this place" said the colonel. "If Anise would have headed back to the headquarters, right before dispersing the mob. We would have leave this matter unsolved again".

"So you're saying that thanks to her you were able to find us?" asked Sync in a low voice, trying to hide his rage. His question was heard by Anise, who tried to deny this fact.

"No Sync! I didn't…"

"Shut up! And to think that I was beginning to trust you! You fooled me and my brother with your lies! You lapdogs of the army are all the same!" he retorted.

"Hoho. So we have a government hater in our hands" laughed Jade.

"You and your queen may burn in hell" he threatened them.

"Kids like you shouldn't use that type of language. I think we'll have to talk this more in a private place. Seize them" and with that, the guards easily apprehended the two boys and took them to their barracks.

* * *

**So sorry for this delay x_x blame college and work for it! XD Anyway, here's the 2nd chapter (quite longer than the previous one) Hope you enjoy it =D**

**P.S What will happen to Sync and Florian now? XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to Yue Asuka, Emberstar-phoenix lover and Rhyme13kh14Xion8 for reviewing last chapter. Now, let's continue :D**

As the sun was beginning to set, the city was filled with a peaceful atmosphere. It was moments like this, that really pleased the young and newly queen of Teressia Kanonno Earhart who, after hearing the requests of her people, decided to look closely this event of the day from her personal balcony.

"This sunset…" she whispered smiling. "Looks more beautiful than other days. I wonder if it's a good sign for the future" she wondered thoroughly. However, Kanonno couldn't read the event of the day for more than a couple of minutes, since someone was knocking the door. Surprised, she turned around to look at the door.

"My queen, may I come in?" asked a feminine, but also manly voice that the queen quickly recognized.

"Of course Legretta!" replied Kanonno happy, returning to the room, while the person behind the door entered. It was a blonde woman with green sea eyes and black clothes. Once she was inside the room, she bowed before her queen.

"Sorry I interrupt you, your highness" she apologized.

"Hihihi" she giggled for the formality she was receiving. "Not at all Legretta, it's good to see you here".

The woman smiled a little, but hided her happiness by looking to the ground, still bowing to her.

"It's good to see you radiant as always my queen" she answered.

"But it's quite a surprise to see you here at this hour. Did something happen?" she asked a little worried.

The smiled of the woman suddenly fade; for she was right, she came to the palace with the sole purpose to request her something.

"You're right my queen, though is nothing serious, I need you to come to the central military headquarters, for there's a matter that needs your attention" she replied serious, which shook up Kannono a bit.

Inside the barracks, in an old interrogation, we see a bored Sync sitting in a wooden chair with a pair of iron shackles on his wrists and ankles, to prevent him from using his combat skills against the guards.

The door opened and the youth turned around to see the person who just entered the room. It was colonel Jade Curtis, who walked to the other side of the room without looking at the boy.

"The queen is coming" said the man as he sat in another wooden chair that was on the other side of the table. "So I wouldn't be so relaxed. With all the charges against you, is probably that she orders your execution".

"So she will kill me. Heh, we'll that's really cute coming from her" he replied sarcastically. Of course, this wasn't the reaction that Jade wanted. So he decided a different approach.

After adjusting his glasses a little, he decided to continue the interrogation. "Of course, you could save us all the preparations and paper signing, if you tell us more about your story".

"Stop persisting. I told you that I will not tell you anything related to us" he answered a little angry.

"Not even with the life of your little brother at stake?"

Obviously, this enraged Sync in a new level that he didn't know he had. With his eyes widened, he madly stood from the chair with both fists charged with green electricity.

"You touch a strand of Florian's hair and I swear by the great Maxwell I'll kill you!" he threatened him. But before he could do something violent, two guards quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to sit again.

Jade wasn't disturbed at all. He wasn't even scared by the threat made by Sync. Instead, he was getting more curious about him. Like a scientist who just found a new experiment to study.

"So it is true" said the colonel with both arms on the table, hiding half of his face with both hands, while the guards finally sat Sync on the chair. "You are a mana user".

In another room, a fancier one, we see a worried Florian sitting in a comfy red couch. Waiting nervously for the outcome of his brother interrogation.

"Relax Florian" said Anise, calling his attention. "Everything will be fine" she reassured him as she showed him a plate full of cookies. The boy smiled faintly and nod. After that, he took a cookie and bit it.

"I'm sure that the colonel won't be severe with him…I think…" she whispered unsure.

"I hope so. Otherwise, my brother is going to react viciously" he answered.

"You mean like when he threatened me?"

"No…I'm afraid it could be worse" he replied really serious, startling Anise a little. "When it comes to saving me, Sync doesn't care for the others. If he has to kill someone on his way, he will not hesitate to do it" he replied worried while looking at the girl's eyes who was, obviously, taken aback.

"So what? I'm a mana user big deal!" replied the green youth a bit angry.

"It is more important than you think it is Sync" explained Jade. "You see…not many of us are descendants of the very first warriors, who came in contact with the World Tree _Yggdrassil_".

"And you expect me to tell you if I have any ancestor at that time?!" asked the boy shocked.

"Please Sync, that would be really a stupid question" replied Jade ironically. "What I want to know is more about your parents" he asked him very directly.

"You better stop there four eyes" threatened him Sync a second time with a deadly tone of voice.

"Are we feeling a little nostalgic?" asked the colonel sarcastically, in order to make him mad again.

"You bastard" whispered the boy while trying to control himself.

"I bet you want to hurt me right now, if you weren't with those shackles on your wrists and ankles".

"You read my mind".

"Then just say the words and I'll free you".

But before the conversation will turn into a fierce battle between the two, Commander Asch entered in the interrogation room.

"The queen and the major arrived" he simply stated, before leaving the room again. After he left, Jade stood up and walked to the exit.

"Don't think our conversation ended...I'll return soon, keep your eyes on him" said the colonel to the guards before closing the door. Not noticing the evil smile on Sync's face.

"Sorry four eyes, but the question time is over" he whispered.

In the main room, Kanonno and Legretta were properly greeted by the commander and the colonel, who joined seconds later.

"Queen! What a pleasure to see you!" said Jade bowing to her.

"Saver your breath Necromancer" cut him the blonde woman. "Where are the boys?"

"Major please, where are your manners?" he asked sarcastically.

"Please Jade, I need to talk with them" replied Kanonno stern with a childish, but also piercing gaze that could scare a bad kid.

"And I understand my queen" answered the colonel adjusting his glasses. "But I need more time with him. There are some things about those two that I need to know" he explained seriously, which surprised her since it was the first time Jade declined to her petitions.

"Florian wait! You have to stay in the room!" yelled Anise while chasing Sync's younger brother through the main corridor.

"I'm sorry Anise! But I need to tell Sync I'm alright!" cried the boy without looking ahead. This caused him to bump with someone unexpected.

"Oghuf!" he hissed after his collision that made him fall to the floor.

"Hey…are you alright?" asked a really sweet voice as Florian was rubbing his butt. When he raised his gaze, he looked none other than queen Kanonno just in front of him. She was so closed of him that he got nervous.

"Florian!" cried Anise after she finally caught him. The scared boy quickly hided behind her like a little child looking for safety with her mommy.

"It's ok Florian, she's not going to hurt you" reassured him the guardian as the pink haired youth tried to approach him.

"Anise's right Florian. If you let me, I promise I'll help you and your brother" she told him while offering her hand that the youth stared afraid.

"Please" she begged without taking her arm away. Kanonno persistence and kindness somehow got the best of Florian, who began to trust her and to think that maybe Anise was right, maybe his brother misjudged her. Little by little, the youth grabbed the queen's hand and slowly walked towards her.

"See? You're safe now" said Kanonno with a smile, which was replied by cheerful nod of the green haired boy.

"Colonel! Colonel we have a problem!" shouted one of the two soldiers that were supposed to watching over Sync.

"Don't tell me…" whispered Jade, already expecting the obvious.

"We're sorry colonel, the prisoner tricked us and escaped" apologized the guard embarrassed. With a heavy sigh, the Necromancer began to think his next movement in order to recapture Sync.

"Call all guards and tell them to seal all exits. I'm sure he will not leave the building without his brother" he ordered them.

"Sir!" replied the two soldiers and left.

"We have to seal the training grounds as well" told him Legretta.

"I'll try to find him" said Commander Asch seriously. But before he could leave, someone unexpected called his, and the others, attention.

"Wa…wait!" yelled Florian. "Please let me go with you! I'm sure he'll calm down if he just sees that I'm fine. Please!" he begged to the three militaries, who exchanged thoughtful looks between them.

"We all are going" said Kanonno determined, referring to her, Anise and Florian.

Meanwhile, in one of the corridors, we see a tanned 15 years old blond boy with blue eyes, who apparently was lost and looking for the right direction.

"Where? Where? Where? I'm an idiot! I should have asked before coming here, now I'm completely lost. I'm a real idiot!" cursed the boy nervous while walking. Not noticing the stealthy shadow that was approaching him slowly, like a predator hunting a weak and small prey.

In just a matter of seconds, the shadow went quickly to the blonde's neck and choked him with the chain of the shackles on his wrists. Obviously, this scared the boy who tried to fight back. But his attacker used more strength to prevent him from doing it. After several seconds, the boy finally got tired and stopped fighting in order to recover his breath. Surprisingly, his attacker let him breathe and, when he calmed down, the aggressor brought his face closer to the blonde's right ear.

"Listen, you're my hostage now. Just follow my orders and you'll walk away without getting injured. Try anything funny like fighting again or yelling and I'll kill you" threatening him the attacker, who was no other than Sync, trying to get back his little brother in the only possible way.

In a second attempt, the blond tried to reach the sword on his waist, but the green boy cut him before he could unsheathe his sword by choking him again.

"Guh!" he hissed in pain.

"What did I just said? Try something like that and I will choke until you look like a deflate balloon. Now move!" he ordered and the two began to walk through the corridor.

In the training grounds, Legretta was finishing securing the area. Just in case Sync would get there while looking for his brother.

"Alright everyone stay alert! If the prisoner comes here, don't hesitate in seizing him! It's most likely that he'll attack before asking" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" replied the guards, taking their positions.

"Hey! Legretta!" exclaimed a joyful voice, calling her. When she turned around, she saw an exact version of the blond boy Sync attacked. Only that this one was much older, and had long hair.

"Aileron?" she asked a bit surprised as he was approaching her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were already at home with your family".

"Hehehe…well. I kinda lost track of time" laughed nervously the man as he was scratching the back of his head. The woman just replied with a heavy sigh.

"By the way, did something happen? All the guards seem a little agitated"

"Weren't you listening? There's a prisoner on the loose in the building" she explained while, in a near corridor of the training grounds, Sync and his hostage were walking aimless to an unknown place for both.

"You won't escape. The guards will stop you" said the blond in an attempt to scare him.

"Shut up soldier prospect. The less I want is to leave this place. What I want is to find my brother" he replied as he was looking around, in order to find a track that could lead him to Florian. His statement took aback the blond a bit, who looked at him over his shoulder surprised.

"Your brother?" he repeated it.

"Don't act dumb with me. I bet you're just like that Anise with her lies" replied Sync.

"Anise? You know her?"

"I said shut up, dammit!" and he chocked him again to silence him. Then, they opened a door at the end of the corridor and arrive to a large room. Only to be greeted by everyone in the training grounds.

"Oh crap…" cursed Sync when Legretta and the others saw them. But when he tried to go back through the corridor, more guards, led by Asch, appeared from behind, blocking his only escape route.

The blond man's eyes suddenly widened when he managed to see the younger version of him in trouble

"Kyle!" yelled Aileron, unsheathing his sword.

"Dad!" cried his son relieved.

"Let him go Sync! You don't want to do this!" exclaimed the major while pointing him with her twin guns.

"Then just simplify things and give me back my brother, so we can leave!" he yelled as he threatened her by chocking Kyle with the chain of his shackles.

"Tsk, why you!" muttered his father angry, ready to attack his son kidnapper, but was stopped by Legretta.

"We can take you to your brother Sync! But I'm afraid we can't let you two go!"

"Then the life of this boy will be on your conscience!" he yelled angry and used all his strength to choke Kyle to death.

"Ddd…dad…" whispered the blond in pain while trying to reach his father.

"No, Kyle!" yelled Aileron, and he went towards the youths to save his son.

"Stahn wait!" yelled Legretta trying to stop him, but she couldn't.

"Sync! Brother, stop!" cried someone from behind. The youth turned around surprised, since he knew that was his little brother's voice. From the group of guards, emerged Florian along with Anise, Jade and queen Kanonno. However, he only focused his gaze on the youth that was, indeed, alive. He was so happy to see him, that he carelessly let his guard down.

"Sync watch out!" yelled Florian worried. But it as too late, Stahn's sword cut Sync's chain along with his chest, before he could even dodge the attack. The youth fell to the floor in pain and blood spilled all over.

"Sync!" cried his brother while running to him, like Kanonno and the others worried.

To prevent bloodshed. The older brother tried to cover his wound with his right hand as the younger one sat right next to him.

"Hold still, I'm going to heal you" said Florian as he put both hands over the wound.

"Cough! Cough! No Florian…Cough! Cough! Not in front of them…" coughed blood Sync as his brother was performing somekind of healing magic on him.

"No way…" muttered Anise, astounded like Asch and the rest of Kanonno's friends.

"Impossible" she whispered also astonished. More than the others.

Jade, on the other hand, just adjusted his glasses. Calmed as always. "Now, this **is **a surprise" he simply stated.

* * *

**Update! :D yeah! XD Now what will happen now to the two brothers? And why they were so surprised with Florian's power? Only one way to find out XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to Yue Asuka, The Blue Rogue and Rhyme13kh14Xion8 for reviewing last chapter. And we continue yet again XD**

Later that night, after that little show provided by Sync and Florian, the whole group went to the palace, interested to see what would happen now to the young brothers.

In a private room, all grown ups were discussing thoroughly everything that happened. Especially Florian's healing powers, which he used to heal Sync's wound.

"It's quite surprising. That kid is a mana healer" stated Legretta with her arms crossed.

"It's true that there are not many mana users in the world. But healer users are quite rare indeed" replied Jade a little surprised.

"The very first one was Mithos Yggdrasil, and he died millennia ago" added Asch in order to continue the conversation. The only one who hadn't said anything so far was Stahn, still confused by this whole issue.

"Ummm…sorry guys, but I don't see what the big problem is. Afterall, isn't Queen Kanonno a mana healer as well?" he asked.

"Yes, she is. However, the queen is saved by her social position. Florian, on the other hand, is an easy target for the black market salesmen" explained the Necromancer.

"Black market?" inquired the blond, still confused-yet astonished-

"Yes. The powers of a mana healer are the most wanted by certain people, who will do anything to get their hands on them" stated the Major.

"But why?" asked Stahn, more curious.

"Because, according to our ancestor's stories, advanced mana healers can delay the aging of people" finished Asch with a serious tone. This widened the eyes of the blond, now aware of the problematic.

In a far corridor, we see Kyle sitting on a fancy bench; while Anise was using some gauze to disinfect the nasty bruise that Sync left him in his neck.

"Aaaauugh" hissed Stahn's son in pain. Immediately, the young girl stopped healing him.

"Sorry" she apologized, slightly guilty. "But don't worry, I'm almost done".

"It it's ok Anise! You don't have to continue" replied the blond a little afraid.

"Oh come on Kyle! What would Rutee say if she hears you crying like a little baby" teased him Anise, making the blue eyed blushed embarrassed.

"Now, hold still" she said as she prepared to use the gauze again.

"No wait, please! I'm not ready yet!" yelled the blond with all his strength, so loud that, in room right next to them, his yell was clearly heard by two people that were inside of it.

"Kyle seems to be a funny person" stated Florian with a smile while Sync was not too far from him, staring his new clothes, in every angle possible, with the help of the huge full body mirrors surrounding him.

Instead of the torn rags they used to wear, the two kindly received a new pair of spare clothes from Queen Kanonno. Florian had a fancy outfit, a long light blue tunic with a dark blue vest with yellows edges on top of it. Sync, on the contrary, was wearing a less fancy outfit; a white jacket with dark gloves and long dark pants, comfortable for his acrobatics and martial skills.

"It suits you very well brother" said the happy youth, startling the older brother a bit.

"Ye, yeah…" replied Sync, still unsure of where this was going, and slowly backed away from Florian and the mirrors so he could seat on the bed's edge.

Knowing what was troubling his brother's mind. The younger green haired boy smiled a little and sat right next to him. Then he carefully put his hand on top of Sync's, only to squeeze it so that he could comfort him.

Surprised, the older boy quickly lifted his gaze to see Florian's indistinctively happy but soothing expression.

"Everything is going to be fine brother" he told him. In response, Sync just smiled ironically.

"You can't see the world as colorful as a rainbow Florian. Sometimes it can be as dark as the same emptiness" he replied.

"Then, can't we see this as an opportunity for a change?" he asked, but not with a naïve tone. It was more a pleading one.

"I don't know" Sync answered, still doubtful

"Because…_yawn_…I don't want to return to that awful place" whispered Florian sleepy as he laid his head on his brother's lap. "I want a better life…_yawn_…for us" and with that, the youth quickly fell asleep. Using his healing powers sure exhausted him.

With a warm smile, Sync stroked the hair of his younger brother carefully. He sure looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

"Alright Florian, I'll do my best. For both of us" he murmured while stroking his hair.

Half an hour later, we see some guards approaching to Kyle and Anise. Apparently they have some news for them.

"The Queen is ready to see the boys" stated one of the knights.

"Ok, we'll tell them" nodded the girl, and the guards bowed before leaving the two youths.

"Let's hope Sync doesn't do anything reckless" said the blond before knocking the room's door.

"Don't worry Kyle. Now that Florian is with him, I'm sure he won't try to run away" reassured him Anise, also knocking the door since they didn't reply the first called.

"Sync! Florian! Queen Kanonno is read to see you!" exclaimed the little guardian; again, no answer.

At that moment, both youths exchanged worried looks and quickly stormed in the room, thinking that the two escaped right in front of their noses.

"Sync! Florian!" yelled Anise once she entered in the room, accompanied by Kyle.

To their surprise, the brothers didn't escape. In fact, they just stayed there-still on the bed-was Florian sleeping on Sync's lap, and he was sleeping with his head resting on a golden column at the bedside.

"For a minute I thought we would be in trouble" sighed the blond relieved while the brown haired girl, stealthy, approached to the sleeping older brother.

"Tihihi" she giggled blushing. "Sync looks like a little cheagle when sleeping".

Slowly, the green haired boy opened his eyes; only to notice that Anise was just a few inches from him.

"Wahhh!" yelled Sync embarrassed as he backed away from her. His yell woke his little brother.

"Nnghnh…what happened bro…Anise, Kyle!" exclaimed Florian, mimicking his brother.

"You two look so cute curled like that" teased them Anise, making the brothers blushed embarrassed.

"Don't you people knock the door before entering!" complained the older green haired boy.

"We did, but you didn't answer" replied Kyle apologetically.

"Anyway guys, let's go! The Queen is waiting for you" said the guardian in a hurry.

In just a matter of minutes, the brothers were led to Kanonno's balcony where the queen was waiting for them. With a warm smile, she welcomed her new guests.

"Thank you Anise, Kyle" she thanked them. The youths bowed before her and began to leave.

"Don't worry" Anise whispered to Sync. "She doesn't bite" she teased and left them.

"Very funny" replied the green haired boy sarcastically.

"Please, sit" she told them while motioning a little round table with tea already served.

"O, of course!" replied quickly Florian as he bowed before her. Then he walked to the table, followed by his brother.

After they sat, the younger youth took his cup and began to drink his tea. Sync, on the other hand, preferred not to, he was still reluctant to accept this whole royalty treatment.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me" said Kanonno very kind.

"There's nothing to ask, you provoked a civil war that destroyed of family. The end" answered Sync with a cold tone.

"Brother!" scolded him Florian a little angry. "Please forgive my brother Queen, he doesn't think before talking".

"What?!" he retorted comically.

"No, Florian. He's right. I indeed called to a civil war to overthrow King Tiberius" she explained guilty.

"And now you expect that we forget it that easy" replied Sync sarcastically with his arms crossed.

"No, I don't. But I do hope that you understand why I did it" she stated serious, surprising the brothers.

"King Tiberius was slowly driving this country to its end. Most of our goods were delivered to the Great Kingdom of Windor for a low payment in return" she explained them. "Many people lost their jobs and production slowly decayed, to the point where the majority of the population either moved to another country or began to live outside the capital".

"I can't believe it" stated Florian astonished, more than Sync.

"In order to avoid further damages to Teressia, I tried to use my influence as daughter of the previous king to force Tiberius to leave the throne. However, he rejected every one of my petitions and continued his destructive rule. I had no other choice, but to use violence" she explained them, leaving the brothers completely speechless.

"We…we didn't know" whispered Florian, breathless.

"I'm deeply sorry that because of it, you suffered that much" stated Kanonno guilty. However, someone wasn't going to accept her apologize that easy.

"Still, why didn't you go straight to the capital? Why did you lead your war to our home as well? You have an excuse for the loss of our parents and brother?" Sync asked, hiding his anger.

"No, sadly I don't. That just happened because the war escalated levels I didn't imagine and for that, I deeply apologized for the suffering I made you two go through".

"Brother…" muttered Florian with a pleading tone, trying to break Sync's cold and strong shell covering his heart.

"I know you can't forgive me Sync, because of that let me repay you. Live here with me, as responsible of what happened to you, this is the least I can do for you" she told them kindly.

"Really?!" asked the younger youth eager.

"Sure" nodded the queen with a smile. "That is, if it's ok with you" she asked to Sync, who was still trying to hide his anger towards her. However, he still wanted to fulfill the promise he made to his brother, even if that means to low his head for now.

"Alright Queen, I accept your offer" he replied serious. At that moment, the faces of Florian and Kanonno brightened.

"Thank you brother!" exclaimed the younger youth, hugging his older brother who smiled in response. The queen was also happy, not because Sync made peace with her; but because she could finally have someone who could talk to.

Meanwhile…

**The Great Kingdom of Windor**

Inside the palace of the capital city, we see a man with black hair and blue eyes wearing a general blue uniform. Adjusting his glasses a bit, he began to prepare his evil scheme.

"The crowing of prince Richard will begin soon, we need to make our move" he said to a small shadow hidden in a dark corner. Sadly, the only trait that the shadow was showing was two long green strands falling over its shoulders.

"Yes, master Hugo" replied the shadow with a boy's voice.

* * *

**Surprise! XD Here you have the next chapter of this amazing story :) What's this man planning? What would happen now to Sync and Florian? Find it out in the next episode XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to Yue Asuka and Leomitch for reviewing last episode. Let's continue! XD**

**Imperial city of Zaphias**

After a long day of training and supervising the rookies, a blond blue eyed knight entered to a tavern to get a cold drink for his dry throat. After being acclaimed by all the joyful clientele, he sat at the bar and ordered the usual to the tavern man; who quickly attended him with a happy expression.

"Looks like the soul of this place arrived" stated a very well known voice to his side. Surprised, he turned his head to the right and saw a man with purple hair and black eyes, wearing black clothes, smiling at him. And resting in the floor, there was a big blue and white dog with a chain around its neck and some gold ornaments, including a smoking pipe.

"Yuri!" exclaimed the blond knight surprised, but also happy to see him.

After some minutes of chatting, we found out that the youths were friends since their childhood. Though, apparently, they took different paths as they grown up.

"So…Commander Flynn, how are things going back in the iron prison?" asked Yuri in a teasing tone, obviously referring to his friend's job.

"Come on Yuri, it isn't that bad" he replied apologetically and took a sip of his beer.

"If you say so" he answered sarcastically and then did the same thing as his friend.

"Actually…I'm quite glad to see you Yuri" confessed Flynn with a worried tone that surprised his friend.

The moment he turned his head to see him, he saw the troubled face his blond friend that could only mean that something terrible happened, or was going to happen soon.

**Holy Kingdom of II Fan**

In the cold and dark night, we see a blond boy with emerald eyes running away desperately from a group of white knights that were following.

"Pant…pant…pant" panted the boy while running. Not only was it hard for him to lose them, but also to prevent a very nasty bleeding caused by a wound inflicted on his chest.

"Quick! He's getting away through that alley!" yelled one of the knights.

Unlucky for the blond, his escape wasn't going to last long. The alley he went through was a dead end; thus, foolishly facilitating an unavoidable capture for the guards.

"It's over creature of the darkness. By the orders of the holy goddess Elraine, we shall execute you" threatened him the captain knight.

Scared by this turn of events, the boy slowly walked backwards; only to press his back against the cold wall behind him. It was over, he was going to die like a dog and he didn't know why, only that he was somekind of a demon according to them. That was just crazy!

"Make sure he doesn't escape" said in a low tone the captain knight to his subordinates.

"Arooouu!" howled a large wolf from above. Quickly, everyone looked up and saw a wolf with the human traits of a boy at the top of the building. Without waiting another minute, the young lycanthrope jumped to where the ruckus was, and attack the guards swiftly with its claws.

"Wha…What are you doing! Seize that beast immediately!" ordered the captain knight with a scared tone as the lycanthrope tear with ease each and every one of its enemies.

After seeing that the wolf boy wiped out the majority of the guards, the captain and knight and two of his subordinates didn't have other choice but to retreat defeated.

Once they left, and a gentle rain began, the young lycanthrope turned his attention to the scared blond boy who was now more frightened than before. He didn't now what was worse, killed by a group of knights or being torn apart by a wolf beast.

In another place, of the same region, a black haired boy with brown eyes, wearing a medical student outfit, entered to a very comfortable house just before the rain caught him.

"Sigh, I made it in time" said the youth relieved while watching the raindrops hitting the window.

"Now, let's…" he said as he turned around to begin his chores when…

"Jude! Jude! Jude!" yelled a boy voice from outside.

"That voice!" thought the black haired youth with his eyes widened and quickly made his was to the window and opened it. When he looked below, he saw a brown haired boy, with white tuft, and brown eyes carrying the unconscious blond boy from before on his shoulders.

Minutes later, we see Jude drying the brown haired wet boy with a white towel, in a very doggish way.

"You shouldn't wander around like that Caius and less causing trouble" said the youth with a paternal tone as he dried the boy.

"I didn't have other choice. Those bastards were going to kill him" replied the boy. At that moment, Jude turned his head to the left and watched the blond boy resting in a bed. Being the top medical student in his class, as well as being the son of medical parents, sure helped him to heal the wound the guards they inflicted. But why were the chasing him to begin with?

"Is he gonna be ok?" asked Caius worried, getting Jude out of his thoughts concerning that poor boy.

"He's out of danger, thankfully, now he just needs to rest" he explained to the young lycanthrope as the two stared the blond. Without imagining what was awaiting them.

**Capital city of Teressia**

Morning came as quickly as the night; and in the fancy bedroom they slept, the sunlight made its way till it reached the peaceful face of the innocent Florian. Groggily, he scratched his eyes and slowly began to sit in hid bed.

"Good morning brother" he said with a sleepy tone as he turned his head to the right, only to see an empty bed; already made.

"Brother?" asked the green haired boy but with a confused tone.

"Guh…Good morning Florian…97!" replied Sync's aching voice. When the younger youth heard his older brother's voice, he quickly stood from the bed and saw doing some pushups on the floor.

"Brother! How long are you awake?" asked Florian very worried about him.

"98! …About a couple of hours ago, don't worry…99!" he answered while exercising.

"Bu…but why are you still pushing yourself to the limit?! We don't have to return to the streets again!" exclaimed the green haired boy as his older brother made his last pushup and stood from the ground. After that, he gave him a warm smile as he put a towel over his bare shoulders.

"I promised that I will always protect you no matter what, and to do that I need to be in perfect shape" he simply answered.

"But…"

"Hey" interrupted him Sync as he put both hands over Florian's shoulders. "Why don't you get yourself ready so we can have breakfast together? Just the two of us like in the old days".

"Promise?" asked him Florian, trying to sound stern.

"Promise" he nodded with a smile

"Alright!" exclaimed the younger brother joyful as he made his way towards the bathroom. The moment Florian left, Sync couldn't help but to feel really happy by seeing his brother that excited.

"I would like that you understand why I'm doing this Florian" thought the green haired youth. "Right now, you're the only thing that's left of the family for me"; then he looked at the bright sky through the window.

"I wonder what Ion would have said in this situation" he thought as he let his mind be filled by the memories of his past.

**Grandenia fields… Years ago**

In a very long plain with greener grass, we see a very young Florian running joyful through meadow; until he accidentally tripped with a rock a fell to the ground, hurting his right knee.

"Waaaaahhhhh!" cried Florian loudly while holding his right leg. His cry called the attention of someone, who quickly approached to him.

"Florian, how many times do I have to tell you not to run without looking below!" scolded him a younger version of Sync as he kneeled to his side.

"Sob…Sob…but…" sobbed the little Florian.

"Don't be harsh with him Sync" said another boy's voice that called the attention of the brothers. At that moment, an older version of Florian, about a year older than younger Sync, approached him.

"He's just having fun" added the new youth as he kneeled besides him, just as Sync stood up.

"Sure. Spoil him Ion that will help him" he stated a little angry, referring to the older Florian as he used his mana powers to heal the little boy's wound.

"There's nothing wrong with being happy and innocent sometimes" he replied as he finished healing Florian. "Feel better?" he asked with a very motherly tone.

"Yeah! Thanks big brother Ion!" exclaimed the younger youth very happy.

"Anyway, can you please tell me, what is that thing that you want to show us so urgently?"

"If I told you now, it wouldn't be a surprise. Don't you agree Florian?" asked him Ion lighthearted.

"Hehehe, yeah! Don't spoil surprise big brother Sync!" exclaimed Florian playful.

"Fine" huffed Sync with both arms crossed. "You two can play along this little child's game" he said as the two brothers couldn't help but to chuckle at the reaction of his brother's bad temper.

Minutes later, the three brothers arrived to a very old and big oak tree at the end of a hill.

"Here it is" said Ion happy as he led his brothers to the inside of the tree. When Sync and Florian entered, they gazed with astonished looks the beautiful scenario around them. Flowers, flowers of all types were in there; it was a really beautiful flower field that covered most of the inside of the oak tree.

"This is…" whispered Sync astounded.

"Yay! Flowers! Flowers everywhere! Hahahaha!" laughed Florian joyful as he ran towards them to have a closer look.

"Like it? I found this place days ago during one of our family field trips" explained him Ion, which made Sync smiled.

"You made us walked this long just to see some flowers?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not just any flowers…take a look forward, in the center of the field" said Ion as he motioned with his head to the front for Sync to see. Confused, he decided to see what he was referring to. When he looked forward, he saw that there was a small hill in the center of the flower field, and in it, there was a beautiful blue flower with yellow dots that was about to bloom; thanks to the sunlight bathing it that entered through the tree.

"Is that?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, that's a lucina flower" replied Ion with a smile. "According to the stories, it will bless with good luck and happiness those that managed to see it bloom, which always happens in 49 days".

"Hmph" muttered Sync with a smile. "Childish" he whispered as he returned to the reality.

After remembering that memory, the youth couldn't help but to feel a little guilty about he addressed to that event years ago. However, it was too late to amend things. Besides, he knew for very long that Ion always loved him, despite how he rudely addressed to some things.

"You know…maybe the powers of the flower didn't work because I didn't believe in them…" he whispered with a faint smile as he continued to keep looking at the bright sky.

**Town of Seeble**

At the little town situated on the island arrived a cargo ship. The moment it touch ground, all the sailors began their hard work to carry the boxes and heavy stuff out of the ship. One of those sailors was a very strong tanned youth with white hair and blue eyes that came from the ship carrying to big boxes with his two arms. After carefully putting them on the ground, he wiped the little sweat from his forehead.

"Only just six more" he whispered as he counted the rest of the cargo he needed to unload.

"Senel!" called him a male youth's voice from behind. When he turned around he saw a brown haired boy with brown eyes waving at him happily. Besides him was a female youth with long black hair and blue eyes.

After he finished working, the three youths gathered in a big hill where you could see the whole town to talk a bit.

"How long are you going to stay, Senel?" asked him the brown haired youth.

"Probably not too much, I may need to return to Rexalia with the cargo ship" he answered.

"Really?" asked the girl a little sad. "Because Shing and I were counting that you will stay until the festival. We even saved you a space in the house".

"True, true! Are you really sure you can't stay?" asked Shing with a pleading tone, which made Senel smiled; he sure didn't like when those two begged so much.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm afraid I will have to miss this one" he answered. "There have been some unpleasant rumors going on…" he stated with a serious tone that surprised his friends, but they decided to not interrupt him and let him finish.

"They said that the four kingdoms are planning to wage a war between them" he told them with a dark tone.

* * *

**I deeply apologize to my readers x_x I don't know why this chapter took me so long to write it. However, I think this version will satisfy everyone of you :) So...war is coming guys XD and all tales of character will be force to prepare themselves, how will this affect Sync and Florian?**

**Note:**

**If you're wondering if there's gonna be more memories of Sync in the future updates, then the answer is yes XD They will be appearing at times like this or when Sync encounters people deeply related to his past. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to Rhyme13kh14Xion8 and Yue Asuka for reviewing last chapter =D Let's continue XD**

**Capital city of Teressia**

After having a delicious breakfast together, the two green haired brothers came from the dinning room with satisfied expressions.

"Sigh! That was delicious" said Florian happy while holding his stomach with his right hand.

"Heh, if you could tuck more food in your mouth; you would be a little green eggbear" teased him Sync with a sarcastic smile.

"Don't call me fat, you big meanie!" retorted the younger brother comically while punching his older brother's chest. Of course, Sync wasn't feeling anything because Florian's punches were as soft as a pillow.

"Royal life sucks, huh Sync?" teased him a female voice near of him. Knowing who that voice belonged, he couldn't help but to get angry as an angry vein popped out in his forehead.

When Florian turned around, he saw that just behind him where a cocky Anise and a smiling Kyle.

"Yo!" said the blond with a big smile as he raised his right hand.

"Anise! Kyle!" exclaimed the green haired boy happy to see them. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to deliver a letter and some documents to the Queen" explained Anise.

"Hmph" Sync huffed. "Are you sure you're really a guardian? Cause it looks to me that four eyes deceived you" teased her Sync this time sarcastically. Now it was the turn for Anise to get angry at him.

"Why you!" she replied with an angry vein in her forehead as she clenched her right fist.

"The-the thing is that the postman is sick, so all his work fell on Anise's shoulders" explained Kyle in hopes to ease the tension.

"Besides, you should be thanking me! I was looking for you and Florian to invite you to the big antiques sale fair" she stated, surprising the younger green haired brother.

"The antiques fair?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, you must know it. Afterall, it's every summer" she replied puzzled by his unawareness.

"I'm sorry" Florian apologized embarrassed. "Sync forbade me to leave our home when we were on the streets".

"You didn't miss anything Florian, is just a place where scammers gathered. Only a fool will get interest in that kind of event" explained Sync skeptically.

"Hmmmmm" mumbled a white haired woman with blue eyes while inspecting carefully an odd jar. Her examination, more than being regular, was making its salesman rather uncomfortable.

"You say this comes from the temple of darkness" asked the woman with a certain tone of doubt.

"Of course miss!" replied quickly the salesman, but with a nervous tone as well.

"Do you even know or went to the temple of darkness? There's no way a clay jar with petty emeralds could come from that dangerous place!" she confronted him. Being experienced and having most of the history knowledge of Teressia, Raine Sage not only didn't fell in the salesman trick, but it was also planning to ruin his business.

Not too far from her, a young boy, with the same traits as her, was seeing her embarrassed. Ashamed of his sister efforts to expose that guy, Genis Sage sighed heavily.

"It's the same all years" he told to himself while sweatdropping.

"Hey, did you see those two" whispered a woman, loud enough for Genis to hear her.

"Yeah, they're half elves. No wonder they causing that ruckus, let's stay away from them" replied the other woman and the two quickly left.

Genis couldn't help but to glare at those arrogant women. Not only every year he had to bear his sister lecturing the salespeople, but also, once in while, he had to endure the glaring or scared looks of the people, and sometimes bad comments about their physical traits or heritage.

"Who wants to be a stupid human anyway" he muttered both angry and sad.

In another place of the big sales fair, we see a dazzled Florian looking at some antiquities and shining objects along with Anise. And not too far from them, Sync and Kyle were looking at them while the blond was eating a popsicles.

"I can't believe you made me come" stated the green haired youth a little angry.

"Well…you're free to leave if you want to" he answered and licked his popsicles.

"And leave Florian to your care? Not a chance"

"Relax, Sync. You should just enjoy it! Like he is doing" the blond reassured him while pointing Florian, who was listening and laughing of all Anises' stories.

Maybe Kyle was right. Seeing his younger brother that happy again after all those dreadful times on the streets sure was a beautiful scene that he will treasure in his heart with his childhood memories.

"Heh" smiled Sync sarcastically. "I still think that this is not the proper place for him to have fun".

After he said this, oddly enough, Florian turned around to see his older brother. When the two exchanged glances, the younger boy couldn't help but to run happily towards Sync and pull his arm playfully.

"Come, brother! Come! Let's see that together!" he exclaimed joyful as he pointed a, not too far, a little establishment with his index finger.

"Let's go then" he replied with a warm smile.

When he heard those words, Florian couldn't help but to smile widely at him. Finally his brother decided to spend some time with and have a little brother-brother relation.

"Yeah!" he nodded with a big smile and pulled his brother by the arm towards the establishment.

Far from them, Anise and Kyle were looking at the brothers happy as Florian was talking excitedly with Sync, who was listening carefully to him.

However, all that merry time will soon come to an end. In the crowd, a mischievous man had a terrifying plan ready to be put in action.

"Excuse me Madame, could you tell me the time?" asked the mysterious person, with a French accent, to an old lady.

"Huh? You can't see the tower clock from here? It's almost afternoon sonny" she replied confused as she pointed the building.

"Oh dear! That means I'm late. Thanks for your help" he said with a very gentle tone and continued his walk away from the fair.

"O-oh! Yeah sure!" she answered as she saw him leaving. "What an odd gentleman" she whispered confused.

"Hehe" laughed the French man while walking. "When the sun reaches its highest point, all the fireworks I prepared will leave you baffled" he whispered maliciously.

The salespeople didn't know it, but in each of their establishments was a strange purple gadget attached to them, and inside, there was a strange energy that was concentrating and reacting on its own; product of the sunlight above them.

Even if most of the antiquities were fake or just cheap copies, there was one or other establishment that sell honest products, or even handmade, to the customers. Those were the ones that Raine tend to go and buy something, instead of arguing about the authenticity of the product.

"This will be perfect for the history lesson, don't you think Genis?" asked her sister excited.

"What? Oh…yeah…I guess" he replied with a sad tone as he diverted his gaze from her.

"Is something wrong?" she inquired, concerned about him.

"It's nothing, really" answered Genis promptly without looking at her.

Raine didn't have to be a physic to know what was happening to his brother. She couldn't blame him, but neither to the people around them. Even if the century 1000 marked the end of quarrels between humans and no-humans, there was still some resentment and fear between them. Luckily for them, they managed to settle in the little country of Iselia and she even got the opportunity to become the teacher of a little school that even Genis attended.

"How about we see the play of the fair and then go home, sounds good for you?" she asked him tenderly.

"Ok" he replied, now looking at her. The reason why he accepted was not because he really wanted to see it, but because he didn't want to ruin his sister fun, or her attempts to make him happy.

During the play that was always made in the big antiquities sale of Teressia, we see the four youths in the crowd watching it. Florian was the one who was most excited of the group; while Sync, on the other hand, was seeing his happy brother warmly.

"You're welcome" stated Anise, who was besides him, smugly.

Almost immediately, the green haired boy turned to see her with a confused expression.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"If I hadn't invited you to the fair, you couldn't have seen Florian that happy" she stated proudly.

"I still think that this isn't a good place for him" he replied blushed with both arms crossed and without looking at her.

"Tihihi" giggled Anise. She really enjoyed teasing Sync like this.

"And so, as the noon was coming!" recited the narrator of the play, who was following the Sun's movement in the sky in order to make the story more realistic, didn't notice that five of those purple devices-placed well hidden on he stage-, as well as the ones placed on the establishments of the fair, were overheating by the Sun's heat.

"Both the prince and the princess of the kingdom prepare to leave for an adventure!" told the narrator excitedly and soon all devices began to explode.

The terrifying and deadly explosion created an environment of fear as people began to run for their lives disorderly while looking for shelter.

In the commotion, Sync lost sight of Florian; who probably got pushed by the crowd the moment the explosion on the stage began.

"Florian! Florian!" yelled the green haired boy worried as he tried to look for him in the remnants of the fair.

"Sync, are you ok?!" asked Anise, who was over Tokunaga, nervous.

"Where's Florian?" asked Kyle worried after he noticed that he wasn't with his brother.

Sync didn't answer him. Instead, he just continued looking for him in the now quiet and sorrowful place that was once so lively; worried that Florian could be injured or worse…

"Genis! Genis where are you!" yelled a female that called his attention as well as Anises' and Kyle's.

"Is something wrong, miss?" asked Anise to the woman, who was no other than Raine.

"Is my little brother, I can't find him anywhere" she told her.

"Don't worry, we'll help you finding him" Anise reassured to Raine.

At that moment, Sync clenched his fists and bit his teeth angry. However, he wasn't to give up easy; he refused to think that Florian, the only thing left of his family, was dead. So he decided to continue his search alone.

"Sync wait!" yelled Kyle as he tried to stop him, but he couldn't.

In a quiet and destroyed street, we see that the young green haired boy was alive; just bewildered and scared of what happened minutes ago. Cleaning the dust of his face, he nervously began to look for someone in the abandoned area.

"Brother! Sync! Anise! Kyle! Someone!" he called worried as he looked around.

"Ngnghgn…" muttered a person, calling Florian's attention. When he looked to the left, he saw Genis lying face down on the floor with bruises all over his body.

"Oh no!" yelled the green haired boy as he ran to his side and turned his body face up.

"Hey! Hey! Are you ok?!" he asked concerned as he moved Genis body repeatedly. However, the white haired boy was so injured that he couldn't articulate any words. After Florian scanned the area nervously to make sure that none was around, he prepared to do something he wasn't supposed to.

"I'm sorry brother" he whispered and began to heal Genis' wounds with his mana powers.

In just a matter of seconds, the white haired boy began to regain consciousness slowly and saw Florian's face over him.

"Wh…who…" Genis whispered confused.

"Don't talk…I'll finish soon" he reassured to him as he continued healing him.

Even if the little Sage wasn't all aware of the situation, he could say that the person who was saving him was a human; the race he just despised for the rude comments and looks against him and his sister, with the exception of some of his friends back in Iselia.

"Pant…pant…done" panted Florian exhausted and suddenly passed out. Luckily, Genis, who could now move, grabbed him with both hands before he fell over him.

"Hey! Hey what's wrong!" yelled the white haired boy as he tried to revive Florian by moving him.

"Florian!" yelled another voice that called Genis' attention. When he turned around, he saw Sync running towards them desperately. After he got to where the boys were, he quickly held his brother and gently laid his head over his arm.

"Brother…" he whispered with a little smile.

"You…used your powers again. Florian! How many times do I have to…!"

"Please don't blame him!" yelled Genis, calling his attention. "He used them to save me, I'm the one you should blame not him!" he explained with small tears on his eyes that surprised Sync.

"It's true…" whispered Florian in an attempt to ease his brother's rage.

"Florian…" he replied with a concerned tone as he just stayed there looking at him. Without noticing that, a red haired girl and a green haired girl looked everything that happened with serious expressions.

* * *

**Zzup! XD miss me? I'm sorry that the chapter came this late :S Like the previous one, I took me a little more of time to think and write the plot of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
